hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Agent 17
Agent 17 (also known as "Mr. 17") was Dr. Otto Ort-Meyer's first successful cloned assassin, and is the predecessor to Agent 47. He is very similar to Agent 47 (and in turn, the No. 48's) in appearance, with the difference that he wears black sunglasses and an orange colored tie. Background Early Life While Agent 17 was a healthy clone and a perfectly capable assassin, Ort-Meyer found out, upon upbringing and training him, that he did not possess any enhanced strength or endurance over that of an average human. He also appeared to be incapable of independent thought, and therefore Ort-Meyer regarded him as a disappointment, and eventually had him locked away deep within the asylum. Assassination Attempt Years later, he was found by Sergei Zavorotko and the Mystery Man, when they were searching the facility sometime after Ort-Meyer's death. Zavorotko found Agent 17's skills useful, and lent him out to Deewana Ji to whom he had sold a nuclear device. Deewana's cult would, however, with help from Agent 17, trick Zavorotko and steal the warheads in his possession. After Agent 47 killed Deewana, Agent 17 tried to kill him by confronting Agent 47 near his extraction point and leading him into a trap, but failed to do so. Agent 17 would then go back to serve Zavorotko, who eventually sent him out to kill Agent 47. Death During St. Petersburg Revisited, Agent 47 was requested to kill Zavorotko on order from the United Nations. However, Zavorotko had anticipated it and sent Agent 17 there. In the end, Agent 17 ended up being killed by Agent 47, who remarked on how he thought he had killed all of his "brothers". Abilities * Assassination Mastery: Like all of Dr. Ort-Meyer's clones, Agent 17 has excellent assassination, stealth and infiltration skills. As a result, he is the only character in the entire series who is able to perceive Agent 47 sneaking. * 17 is also a clever battle tactician, employing the use of unexpected strategies. When 47 fled Hospital Island after assassinating Deewana Ji, Agent 17 chose to lie in wait to ambush 47 at the only exit point in the mission, rather than tracking him down throughout the hospital grounds. The door in which 17 retreats into is also booby trapped with a Remote Bomb, which is intended to kill 47 if he pursues him. In St. Petersburg Revisited 17 set up a life-size, realistic cardboard cut-out of Zavorotko in the boardroom, in order to throw off 47's effort to carry out the Zavorotko contract. Also, at the ICA pick-up site the ammunition provided for 47 is blanks, thus rendering the accompanying SVD Dragunov Sniper Rifle useless. * Weaknesses * Lack of Enhanced Abilities: While Agent 17 was a perfectly healthy and stable clone, he was considered a disappointment due to his lack of enhanced physical abilities and enhanced intelligence, which many clones after him seems to possess. * Lack of Independent Thought: While a capable Assassin, Agent 17 did not possess any form of independent thinking and thus could not improvise and always required guidelines to operate. Gallery Agent_17.jpg|Agent 47 finds the only class 17 clone's existence. Agent 17 file photo.jpg|File photo of Agent 17. Trivia *Apart from Agent 47, he is the only other Ort-Meyer clone able to go outside of the Asylum. *Apart from being on his own, Agent 17's suit gives a striking resemblance of the guards from the first mission, Anathema. es:Agente_17 Category:Hitman 2: Silent Assassin targets Category:Hitman 2: Silent Assassin characters Category:Victims of 47 Category:Characters Category:Clone